


Those magical moments.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda loves spending all those magical moments with Pietro.</p><p>[Prompt: Midnight]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those magical moments.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: lots of fluff (if this counts as Warning?!)

Wanda always treasured every moment with Pietro. Every happiness that she shared with him when her parents were still there. And every sadness that Pietro always changed into happiness.

But for her there was nothing greater than spending the whole night with him. Every sunset that changed the colors of the sky from blue to orange and red; every moonrise that turned the dark sky into an ocean of little lights. She loved it from the bottom of her heart.

Of course Pietro knew. So he always made sure they spend every night waiting for those magical moments to happen.


End file.
